Hipster Boy
by Poor Kid
Summary: -Te ayudaré- sentenció aquel rubio mirándolo seriamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.-Sólo con la condición de que TÚ me ayudarás. AU./OoC. Creek/Twenny
1. ¿Más que solo amigos? No lo creo

_**Nota de la autora: Este fanfic está lleno de clichés muy vergonzosos, no me juzguen D: Siempre quise escribir algo cómico u.u Ya que la mayoría de cosas que escribo terminan mal :'DDD Meh, y siempre me imaginé a un Tweek, como se puede decir… hipster. Y como última excusa, esto lo hice cuando me habían cortado el internet y el aburrimiento me llevó a hacer una que otra cosa, pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten :33**_

_**South Park no me pertenece.**_

_**Parejas: Creek y poco de Keek.**_

* * *

Ahora había sido totalmente ignorado por un niñato llamado **Tweek**, no había mucha distancia entre sus edades, apenas se llevaban 2 años, pero Craig podría decirle como le venga en gana: "Niñato, pendejito Jr., niño de 5 años, etc." La mayoría de apodos tenían cierta conexión con la baja estatura del menor. El punto era que este habría sido indiferente con el pelinegro, quizás ni considere su existencia, sin embargo, el rubio había captado la atención de Tucker por sus cabellos raramente desordenados, o tal vez por sus hermosos ojos verdes lastimosamente cubiertos por lentes negros exageradamente gruesos, aunque lo que más había llamado la atención era su polerón verde que caían por debajo de sus pequeñas rodillas. (Sinceramente parecía ropa para irse a dormir o algo por el estilo)El rubio siempre llevaba consigo un libro, a pesar de ignorarlo, siempre se sentaba al lado de Craig en la hora de almuerzo.

-¿El Principito?- preguntó el azabache mirando la gran portada del libro que el muchacho llevaba en manos.

-Sí – contestó sin apartar su mirada de la interesante lectura.

-¿Y eres el nuevo de 4to?

No contestó.

-Craig Tucker, un gusto- procedió a presentarse estirando una mano hacia el otro.

\- Tweek Tweak- no estrechó la muestra de bienvenida y se dedicó a leer.

Craig tomaba con calma la situación y decidió golpetear la mesa, acto seguido de una gran patada por debajo de la recién mencionada causando que el menor voltee para fulminar con la mirada al pelinegro.

-¿Podrías "jugar" en silencio, por favor? –parecía estar irritado.

Craig se retiró del lugar para dirigirse al patio, donde se encontró al grupito de pendejos que había juntado Stan. Quiso darse vuelta atrás y así evitarlos, demasiado tarde.

-Hola, Craig.- canturrearon en coro los 2 "súper novios" o así Craig le gustaba llamarles- ¿Qué haciendo?

-Nada que les importe- mostró su dedo favorito.

\- He visto al tipejo este hablar con el nuevo-anunció el "culón" del grupo.

-¿Tweek?- Stan dejó su estúpido juego para preguntar.

Kenny (El más aislado de los 4) saltó de su lugar para sujetar del cuello a Craig en forma de amenaza.

-¿¡Lo hiciste llorar!?- parecía preocupado, con cierto instinto paternal, algo raro en McCormick por así decirlo.

Craig se confundió un buen rato, ¿Llorar? Había hablado de Tweek como si fuera un "cristal frágil" ¿O acaso lo era? No conocía lo suficiente al rubio menor para cuestionar las palabras del mayor. Negó con la cabeza.

El de la parca anaranjada lo soltó y susurró algo: _"Más te vale" _se retiró hacia la cafetería, Tucker no llegó a vocalizar ninguna palabra durante el trance del receso.

La escuela había terminado, todos se dirigían al autobús de regreso –a excepción de Stan y Kyle- Cartman se sentó gustoso en el primer asiento al lado de Butters. Craig se propuso no interesarse en Tweek, la única persona que no le mostraba la suficiente atención. Trató, pero fue inevitable verlo con McCormick hablando ¿Simpáticamente? El inmortal sí que tenía buena suerte. Como siempre, el azabache se dirigió a la parte de atrás para así poder sentarse con Token y Clyde que por cierto estaban en una clase diferente a la de él. Sintió a 2 personas situarse en el asiento de adelante, parecían estar conversando, eran nada más que los dos rubios "amigos."

-¿Y como vas con tu libro, Tweekie?

-Supongo que bien, aunque un tipo en la cafetería no dejaba de joderme.

\- ¿Craig Tucker?

-Sep.

-No le has caso a ese bastardo, a veces puede ser realmente molesto.

-¿Y Karen?

-Ah, bien, está creciendo cada vez más. Gracias por preguntar, Tweekie.

\- De nada, me alegro que la niña que visto desde que nació este bien- aunque desde atrás el pelinegro no podía presenciar bien las acciones de los 2, juraría que Kenny abrazaba con calidez al pequeño.

-¡Váyanse a un hotel, pedazo de maricas!- Eric Cartman interrumpió la muestra de cariño por parte del pervertido.

Por única vez en el mundo, Tucker estuvo de acuerdo con el gordo.

-Exacto – el azabache se paró de su lugar y comenzó a festejar las acciones de Cartman.

-D-dices eso, porque le tienes unas ganas al nuevo- Craig maldijo a Butters y sus jodidas palabras.

Los responsables de esto, voltearon para ver al de vestimenta azul. El menor arqueó una ceja mientras que el mayor sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Celos, Tucker? –Kenny movió rápidamente su cuerpo para acercarse a Tweek y así darle un repentino beso.

Las pupilas de "Tweekie" se achicaron en forma de sorpresa, se separó inmediatamente de su amigo para llevarse ambas manos a la boca. Balbuceaban palabras aun no terminadas, cerró sus orbes verdes y salió corriendo hacia otro lugar del vehículo. No encontró ninguno, sus pies se tambaleaban de un lado a otro, hasta que escuchó una voz nasal animándolo a sentarse a su lado.

-¡Tu! –El pequeño rubio se abalanzó violentamente sobre Craig- ¡Toda esta mierda es culpa tuya y del culón!

Lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, luego llegó a la cara del pelinegro.

-¡En el rostro no!

No le mostró atención y le propinó una gran paliza en la nariz, los lentes del menor se cayeron en el pecho de Tucker dejando ver sus hermosos ojos con tono verdoso. La adrenalina dejó inconsciente a Tweek, sin embargo no tardó en levantarse. Todos en el autobús esperaban el siguiente ataque de este, gritaban su nombre y lo alentaban. Tan solo volteó la mirada hacia el azabache, era realmente amenazadora, luego dirigió sus ojos al público. Los aplausos llenaron el lugar, nunca había oído el sonido que provocaba un choque de manos. Era fascinante.

_Viví del aplauso, esperando que todo lo hagan por mí._

Sonreía dulcemente a las chicas, logrando más de un suspiro. Miraba inocentemente a los chicos, causando relamidas de labios. Tweek se había ganado su puesto de persona "popular"

Craig no creía las palabras del niño: "Disculpa por comportarme tan salvajemente, si es que puedo recompensártelo de alguna forma no dudes en decirlo." Se había sentado a costado suyo cosa que le pareció realmente extraño, ninguno de los 2 dijo nada en el camino. Pero Tucker había jurado haber sentido la cabeza del menor sobre su hombro. Pero qué más da, quizás sea un invento de su imaginación.

* * *

El rubio había ingresado a su hogar, posó su mochila al costado de la puerta y sintió la ausencia de sus despreocupados padres. Suspiró y revisó calmadamente su móvil ¿11 mensajes nuevos?

Mensajes de Kenny McCormick (3)

Mensajes de número desconocido (8)

¿Quién diablos era "Número desconocido"? Joder, cuantos mensajes. Decidió no contestarlos e irse directo hacia su habitación llena de colecciones de buena música y papeles desordenados, siguió con la duda que a su vez lo obligó a abrir el aparato. "Solo unos cuantos mensajes" pensó un poco cansado por el agitado día que había tenido.

Kenny: "Oye perdón por lo del autobús, bro" "Sigues molesto, por favor di que no" "Tucker se lo merecía"

Desconocido: "Ey, Tweek" "Recuerdas lo que dijiste en el bus" "Tengo una asunto importante contigo" "Contesta" "Si ves esto ven a mi casa de inmediato" "Bien" "Nos vemos mañana" "Ya no puedo esperar"

No contestó ninguno de estos, no tenía ganas. Aunque tenía cierta curiosidad por quien era el segundo, respiró profundamente y durmió relajadamente sobre las sábanas de la cama. En medio de la noche, escuchó un fuerte golpeteo contra la ventana, como si alguien quisiera entrar. Sin poder soportar más, se levantó irritado y abrió con delicadez el vitral que se encontraba en medio del cuarto. Sin avisar una silueta grande se tiró encima del rubio provocando que este suelte un leve gritillo, cuando la oscuridad se hizo menor, la faceta de la sombra se hizo más reconocible.

¿Craig Tucker?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? D: Planeo hacer muchos capítulos ya que tengo planificada la wea esta.**

**Gabi Lel se despide ~ Por cierto, esto contaría como un semi- AU y un OcC ¿Verdad? ¡Oh, Dios! Pero no se preocupen u.u Voy a tratar de retomar la personalidad de Tweek :D Bueno, shaoh. 3 **


	2. Bienvenido al mundo real, perdedor

**Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola****! :D La razón por la cual no actualizo de tanto en tanto es porque entré en época de exámenes, y me voy a demorar por lo menos unas 2 semanas en volver a actualizar, pero relajen las tetas.(?) Como son exámenes de último semestre, voy a tener 2 meses de vacaciones. Así que voy hacer este capítulo tan largo como sea, bueno, disfruten de Hipster Boy, o como le digo yo: "Japztah Voih" Ah, larga historia, solo disfrútenlo :33**

**Advertencia: El típico lenguaje de South Park, uso no tan explícito de drogas, el hermoso mundo de Equestria. (?)**

**South Park no me**** pertenece****.**

**Parejas****: Creek/ Keek.**

El rubio daba por milésima vez un sorbo a la bebida que traía en sus manos, el azabache que lo acompañaba tragó saliva y colocó uno de sus dedos en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros viejos.

-Entonces, lo que has querido decir es que entraste a mi maldita casa creyendo que era a tuya- Tweek rompió el preciado silencio antes de arquear confundido una ceja- ¿O me equivoco?

\- Estaba drogado- Agregó Tucker desviando la mirada hacia abajo como si estuviese arrepentido de algo.

-Espera…-el de lentes negros se dedicó a mirar los zapatos del otro para luego dar un salto sorprendido-¡¿Qué?!

\- Tú mismo escuchaste- contestó sin ánimos mientras que pateaba una lata que se encontraba en el piso de la habitación.

-¡¿A qué tipo de subnormal se le ocurre drogarse estando aun en la jodida secundaria?!- parecía furioso.

-A mí- "Y a Kenny" ese pensamiento se lo guardó para sí mismo, considerando la amistad de él con el inmortal.

-Ugh- Tweek miró al pelinegro como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, o tal vez si lo era, pero qué más da.

El silencio tomó otra vez un espacio entre ellos dos, viéndolo bien, eso era lo únicos que los presentes tenían en común, el amor hacia este, pero ¿Quién no ama el silencio en una situación incómoda? Quizás eso no era lo único… a la mierda. Craig deslizó su mano hacia la mochila que llevaba, buscaba algo, su ceño fruncido cambió por uno de alivio. Sacó con rapidez una diminuta bolsa con un polvillo blanco.

-No me digas que- el menor se detuvo al hablar por una sensación de ¿miedo?

-¿Quieres?- echó el polvo en la palma de su mano, arreglándolo como si eso dependiese de su vida.

-No-Tweak escondió su rostro lleno de horror entre las almohadas de su propia cama, así no vería a su "invitado" matarse poco a poco con cocaína, tan solo pensarlo le daba ganas de arrojar vómito en medio del cuarto, aguantó.

\- Bueno- cogió una mesilla colocándola a sus lado, tomo de nuevo el polvo y con cuidado lo ingreso ahí, acto siguiente sacó algo que parecía ser un pequeño tubo y lo se acercó a la mesa para consumir hasta que…

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Planeas drogarte acá!?¡Ugh! ¡Eres un pendejo!- Craig había olvidado la presencia del rubio, que ahora gritaba molesto, demasiado molesto.

-Oh, disculpe señorita, sus padres no van a notar mi hermosa acción- respondió con un tono sarcástico para seguir con su acto-Tsk.

"_Oh vamos, este tarado debe estar bromeando, después de todo esta es mi casa_" pensó la "señorita."

-Vivo solo- dijo casi en un suspiro, pero sus ojos aún mostraban cierto enojo.

El azabache no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, ya que esta había sido acaparada por una colección de discos en los estantes, llenos de música que él desconocía.

-¿Vives solo?- al fin había sacado la mirada de ahí.

-¿No lo acabo de decir?

\- Lo sé, lo sé- el pelinegro entrecerró las pestañas, colocó sus manos por debajo de su cabeza.- ¿En serio, no quieres un poco?

-No- recibió cortante respuesta, cortesía de Tweek.

Craig pareció no procesar esa información y se dirigió al menor, alzó uno de sus dedos y comenzó a ¿pinchar? Una de las mejillas del rubio.

-¿¡Q-qué haces!?- muy tarde para reaccionar, estaba apresado por un maldito drogadicto.

\- No dejaré de hacer esto hasta que aceptes, camarada- Tweek no sabía que era peor, que el pelinegro lo hacía lento para que le dolería la jodida mejilla o que estuviese hablando en serio.

-¡GAH!- grave error de Tweak, no debió soltar un grito así.

-¿Gah?- Tucker alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta.

El de pelos alborotados tapó rápidamente su boca, quería desaparecer, nadie podía saber de esto menos Kenny y sus padres, si lo descubrían sabía que no sería nada lindo. Tantos años de terapia y ayuda de su mejor amigo de parca naranja se fueron a la mierda por el toqueteo de Craig.

-Eh, ¿Estás bien?

No.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Sí.

**~P.O.V Tweek. **

Mi madre me ha enseñado a no llorar ante cualquier mierda, pero ¿¡Qué tal si abusan de mi problemas!? ¡Oh, no! Si pasa eso mi padre se va a encabronar conmigo y va a romper nuestro acuerdo. ¡No quiero vivir en la calle! ¡Ugh! ¡Como te odio, Craig Tucker! ¡Desgraciado hijo de las mil putas! Pero Kenny me ha dicho que si le doy atención me seguirá jodiendo, oh joder no, no quiero que Kenny se moleste conmigo y me deje solo ¡No! Vamos, Tweek, cuenta hasta cien y veras como te calmas ¿Vale? 1, 2, 3…

_**~Fin del P.O.V. ~**_

-Uh, ¿Tweek? Responde –el de ojos azules había tratado con todo, desde pasar su mano por la vista de Tweek hasta darle un palmado en la frente y ¿Qué obtuvo? Nada.

Decidió pararse de su sitio y dejarlo a su suerte en la casa, y claro lo hubiera hecho hasta que.

-¿C-Craig?- un rubio con lentes mal puestos había dicho su nombre como si nada.

El niño no era un caso perdido después de todo.

-¿Sí?-musitó con cierto tono de pregunta.

-T-te doy 30 segundos- esa frase hubiera sido normal de no ser por el pequeño tic que se apoderaba del ojo de izquierdo del menor y por el tono que estaba utilizando, aunque la mirada no era nada normal, al contrario esta decía algo como "Te voy a matar aunque sea bajo, pendejo, luego me voy a bañar en tu sangre mientras veo como agonizas lenta y dolorosamente. Y me encargaré de que nadie se entere." No, Tucker no estaba exagerando con eso, era la más pura verdad, tenía que correr lo más rápido posible si es que quería salvarse de una masacre contra él, claro.

-¡Espera!- Craig detuvo el paso de Tweek para decirle algo- No puedo morir virgen, dame un tiempo para por lo menos contratarme una puta.

-Ambos sabemos que no eres virgen- sorpresa, no tartamudeo.

-Como si tú lo fueras, niñato- respondió girando sus ojos, pero sin seguir apartando al rubio.

-…- el menor miró pensativo el suelo, tal vez para reflexionar, ¡perfecto! Eso le daba tiempo a Tucker.

-¡Ha! ¡Te tengo!- el pelinegro movió sus manos en forma de pistola- Y apuesto que esa chica debe ser la menos afortunada.

-¡C-cállate! – Oh no, ya había vuelto a su anterior posición, Craig ya se podía considerar hombre muerto.

\- ¿Acaso no fue una chica?

\- E-ese no es tu asunto.

-¿No quieres un poco del polvillo de la suerte?- el azabache fingió una sonrisa.

El rubio hizo un gesto de asco.

-N-no lo sé- Craig no sabía porque de la nada el rubio había comenzado a temblar y tartamudear descontroladamente, pero no ero algo que le importase mucho, la verdad.

\- Solo un poco, prometo que no te arrepentirás- alzó su mano a la dirección del otro para darse un apretón de manos-¿Qué dices?

Tweek correspondió al apretón, con cierta inseguridad, pero al carajo. Nadie lo vería ¿Verdad? Suspiró mirando hacia otro lado por la culpa, cosa que invadió un poco de curiosidad al pelinegro, quien no dijo nada al respecto.

El tacto de las manos del pequeño rubio fue suave, como si fueran las de una dama, se sentía bien, si fuera por él estaría todo el día dándole apretones al menor. Pero, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora. Sentó a la "víctima" al borde de la cama, para que el acto de "preparar" el polvo se le haga más fácil. No tuvo dificultades en hacerlo, sinceramente.

-Yo primero- avisó una vez que terminó con la labor de ordenar lo que iban a consumir.

-O-ok.

No tardó mucho, solo una asomada a la mesa y listo, ya se encontraba en el mundo de los unicornios. Ok, ok, no estaba exactamente el mundo de "Equestria" pero se sentía de maravilla, como siempre.

-Tu turno, niño- dijo un tanto mareado.

-E-está bien- dijo moviéndose del lugar donde Craig lo había situado antes.

Ahí estaba Tweek, cara a cara con la cocaína, desde niño prometió no consumir drogas o algo por el estilo, pero en ese momento le importaba una mierda las lecciones estúpidas de sus padres. Tragó saliva y se asomó como lo hizo el azabache antes, entrecerró un poco los ojos. Su nariz se encontraba a una distancia no tan razonable, aun así se iba acercando más y más, hasta que su cuerpo sintió un relajante y a la vez fuerte revuelco. Después de esto suspiró satisfactoriamente y se tiró suavemente contra la cama.

-¿Qué te dije? – Musitó su acompañante- Se siente bien. ¿Verdad?

Tweak solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza mientras moqueaba un poco.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo el pelinegro haciendo un esfuerzo para pararse de su lugar.

Tweek levantó un pulgar en signo de afirmación, luego se acurrucó entre las almohadas.

Por otro lado, Craig ya había abierto la ventana para retirarse. Y lo hizo, cerró el ventanal detrás de él y se secó el hilillo de sangre que recorría por debajo de su nariz. Se dio palmaditas a su hombro y miró hacia arriba. Se estaba oscureciendo, la mierda que tenía de padres de seguro ya estaban llegando a su casa, carajo. Ojala Ruby no lo haya incriminado o algo por el estilo, una parte de él decía que a sus familiares les daba igual si este o no ahí así que no se preocupó tanto.

Oh, maldita droga, lo que habían hecho con el niño que solía apellidarse "Tucker"

D**iscúlpenme si es que fui muy abusiva con eso de Craig, Tweek y las drogas 8'D Era un headcanon que tenía en mente desde hace no mucho :'T Y es que no tenía muchas ideas para este fic, así que decidí meterla acá :'D Por otro lado, ayer mi tía estaba leyendo el primer capítulo de esta cosa y me dijo: "¿Qué pasó con Tweek?" Bueno, tenía razón, Tweek no es de esas personas que tienen su personalidad de "I Don't give a fuck" Así que decidí poner una advertencia de Hipster!Tweek u OoC :'0 Ah, y otra cosa, sé que a nadie le importa, pero voy a explicarme porque exactamente tardé mucho en terminar el capítulo: Estaba en el salón de clases, el profesor de matemática le había advertido a un amigo mío que no jugase con sus lapiceros (Suena estúpido, lo sé xD)Y este último se puso a conversar de variadas cosas conmigo (Nos sentábamos juntos :3) Y de repente tocamos el tema del Yaoi en South Park y otras series, me retó a coger 3 lapiceros y disimular un trío entre Craig, Tweek y Kenny :'D La cosa es que acepté el reto, prosiguiendo con lo que me dijo, el profesor me descubrió ya que estaba diciendo como loca "¡OTP!" y pos me anotó algo en mi agenda, mis padres me sentenciaron a media semana sin moderador y eso :c Bueno, disculpen por publicar mi diario personal aquí, no pude evitarlo :'D **

**Gabi Lel se despide ~ *Corazón bien heterosexual***

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_Gabi C: Lo sé, nena, Keek es hermoso *u* Seah, para mí Tweek y Kenny siempre serán por lo menos mejores amigos :D Prometo actualizar en mis vaciones. (?)_

_K__ylieKasane__:__ Lo siento D: Siempre tuve esa idea, juro que haré que la personalidad de Tweek vuelva._

_Anonimus: Exacto, yo también pienso que Tweek puede ser independiente de algo manera._


	3. Sólo yo

_Ellos desean cambiar tu aspecto._

_Con todas las mentiras que hay en los libros._

_Para hacer de ti un ciudadano._

_Porque ellos mantienen el arma en mano._

_Y tienen el ojo en ti, hijo._

Bien, bien. Muchos de los que leen esta humilde historia se habrán preguntado: "Espera un segundo, ¡¿Cómo vas a usar drogas, Tweek?!" Lo sé, soy sólo un joven inexperto. Pero nadie se pregunta: "¿Tus padres te echaron de casa?" Y yo con gusto respondería: "Bueno, no sólo eso. Me desheredaron (No en el mal sentido, aún puedo tener pequeños bastardos, no se preocupen.), me mandaron a una terapia innecesaria, me recetaron una gran lista de medicamentos basura y eso."

Desde que me detectaron esquizofrenia severa lo primero que pensaron mis padres fue la muy tocada duda de "qué pensarán." Tu hijo es un fenómeno, ¿Qué pensarán? El mejor amigo de tu hijo es un completo maníaco, ¿Qué pensarán? Y claro esto se puede solucionar desterrándolo sin razón aparente a un pueblo lleno de más maníacos, cómo no pude pensarlo.

Me siento culpable al respecto, quizá por haber nacido, por padecer esta estupidez.

Mi vida es una parodia comparada con la de los demás.

No debería ser así, debería preocuparme sobre como peinarme para parecerle atractivo a las niñatas, sobre un lío amoroso; no de esto, joder.

Y siempre seré así, un fenómeno, una pieza que simplemente no encaja. No juzgo a los que se burlaban de mí, tenían razón.

Veo y obedezco a entes que no existen. Soy patético, soy lamentable. Un caso perdido, dicen otros.

No pienso "levantarme" o como lo digan, ¿por qué? Simple, no creo que pueda. Me dirán pesimista, pero qué más da. Sin más preámbulos debería seguir con la típica historia en una secundaria de colegialas enamoradas y tíos perfectos, estaría mintiendo si esa trama, lo sé. ¿Qué tal de maricas molestos, protagonistas drogadictos y pendejos dedicándose a lo suyo?

Casi medio año que no actualizo, meh. Está corto, por falta de inspiración. -Le pegan por inpuntual.-


	4. Moriremos jóvenes, amigo

Título: Hipster Boy.

Ships: Creek/Keek.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rubio miraba atentamente el pizarrón, sin mirar de reojo a ninguno de sus compañeros. Quizá porque había una enorme posibilidad de encontrarse con cualquier situación típica: Stan y Kyle mandándose cariños indirectos, Craig trazando líneas rectas y sin sentido, Eric jodiendo de una manera feroz a Butters y Tweek... Tal vez no habría oración con la cual describirlo porque estaba en una clase diferente. Era oficial, Kenny estaba aburrido. Las personas de ese salón no hacían más que hacer el lugar más ¿claustrofóbico? Carajo. Y nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda a la velocidad del sonido. Chasqueó la lengua provocando que Tucker volteara a mirarlo con la estúpida cara neutral que sólo sabía hacer, aquellos relatos de las novelas de Garrison hartaban a ambos y sería imposible ocultarlo.

-Craig, mi buen amigo- comenzó finalmente asesinado por la mirada indiferente del pelinegro. -Mi calidad de vida como se puede ver, no es estable. Mis pulmones están tan grises como el pavimento...

-Déjate de poemas y ve al grano. -lo interrumpió el otro con cierto fastidio en su voz nasal y profunda.

-Cigarrillos, Fucker. -masculló Kenny fingiendo seriedad- Quiero. Unos. Putos. Cigarrillos.

Sin responderle, Craig deslizó el cigarro entre sus dedos ofreciéndole este al inmortal, quien gustoso lo tomó de la colilla y le dio vuelta. Con el objeto entre los dientes y la boca gimoteó para que el joven de hebras como el azabache le acercara el encendedor que tenía entrelazado en sus dedos largos y flacuchos. Captando el mensaje obedeció prendiendo el cigarro, el olor inmediatamente golpeó su rostro.

-Sabes, creo que a este paso, nos encontrarán muertos dentro de una bañera rodeados de todo tipo de delicias.- el comentario dejó perplejo a Kenny que lo miró exigiendo una explicación clara.

Al comprender que Craig no daba signos de querer responderle, el rubio tomó su lugar en la conversación.

-Allá tú, un superhéroe nunca muere.

-La verdad es que no me apetece irme al infierno solo. - dijo el chico de azul dando un sonoro suspiro. - Por lo que me cuentas, el diablo parece un marica degenerado.

-No parece, lo es. - aseguró el oji-celeste.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo mientras que la señorita Garrison explicaba como Fatmagul había sido brutalmente violada por un tipo mientras que otro la observaba*, patético. Las novelas que contaba aquel ex-hombre, nunca tenían sentido, había dejado las americanas y mexicanas para contemplar las turcas. A Kenny le parecía lo mismo, amor sin sentido y pocas escenas de sexo. Quizá porque él estaba acostumbrado a mirar otro tipo de televisión. El doble sentido en su cabeza le sacó una sonrisa bobalicona, cosa que su compañero no pasó por alto.

-De todas maneras, no tiene sentido ser inmortal si es que uno no se plantea un propósito exacto. -sentenció Kenny.

-Ajá, como digas.

Un confortante silencio se apoderó de los dos.

-¡Chicos!- chilló irritante una pelirroja detrás de ellos, toda la clase volteó a mirarla, excepto por el dúo. - ¡El domingo habrá una súper fiesta, dilo, Token!

"Maldita zorra de Red Tucker"

"Maldita zorra de mi prima"

-A las ocho. - añadió fastidiado Token.- Mis padres no estarán en casa así que...

-Qué cliché. - soltó Craig. - No obstante me gusta tu casa de niño rico, me apunto.

Kenny lo miró sorpresivo ladeando suavemente la cabeza. El timbre sonó en toda la institución y los estudiantes salían como locos. El rubio se limitó a colocarse bien el anorak. Tensó los brazos dando un suspiro resignado, el humo de su propio cigarrillo lo narraba, sin embargo no pensaba apagarlo o soltarlo. No pienso ir. Sonrió socarronamente. Debería llamar a Tammy. Oh sí. Me vendría bien un trabajo manual.

Craig planeaba acercarse a Red de una manera sigilosa, así ésta no tendría tiempo de evitarlo o inventarse una excusa tonta. Iba a interrogarla sobre los detalles de la "reunión" si así podría llamarlo. Quiénes irían. Para ser más precisos. La oji-azul volteó hacia él y abrió los ojos sorpresiva, para la suerte del pelinegro, no se fue corriendo como era costumbre. Unos momentos, Craig paseaba con el humor pésimo y una mejilla roja marcada por la mano de cierta "perra" No se había arrepentido de nada, nope.

Al menos pudo sacarle que aquel chico con heterocroma* asistiría, se llamaba Tweek. ¿No? Bueno, lo averiguaría dentro de dos días. Tenía muchas cosas que explicarle y pedir disculpas, y eso que estaba hablando de Craig Tucker. Pfft, las disculpas no combinaban con su nombre, aspecto y personalidad. Pero haría hasta lo más humillante para obtener capricho que había nacido en Agosto, cuando entró drogado y recargado a esa habitación llena de discos vacíos.

Ya veía aquel "perdón" falso. El hecho de sólo pensarlo le ocasionaba gracia, una risa se escondía por debajo de su garganta en un esfuerzo en no demostrar que tan divertido estaba. Pasaría un buen rato en ese juego.

El timbre volvió a sonar, indicando que era hora de salida. Se limitó a sacarle el dedo corazón al pedazo de metal que apenas se sujetaba de la pared. Tiró del tirante de la mochila con el logo de Red Racer y se retiró a paso lento del lugar.

Sin duda, Kenny tiene razón.

Esta vez no pudo contener la risa y se ganó las miradas extrañadas de algunos de sus compañeros.

Si es que uno no se plantea un propósito, ser inmortal no tiene sentido.

Su risa paró en seco y sus pies volvieron a caminar sobre la nieve que empapaba sus zapatillas rojizas.

Nada tendría sentido.

Gruñó y pisó aún más fuerte. Por un momento pensó en lo miserable que era la vida de aquel niño de orbes celestes. Y lamentó por unos segundos el hecho de que sea inmortal, con las cosas que tenía que lidiar día a día aparte del dolor punzante que podría llegar a ser la muerte.

Oh, amigo, moriremos jóvenes.

π

*Referencia a una novela que ven mis padres, inspirado en algo que le pasó a mi mejor amigo, quien se aburrió mientras su abuela le contaba con detalles Fatmagul. (Pobre. :c)

*Cambié el color de ojos de Tweek, ahora son heterocromos (De dos diferentes colores. Miel y Verde para ser exactos.)

N/A: ¡Regresé! Y como expliqué en la nota, cambié la portada y descripción. Y ni bien comencé a escribir coloqué como vendría ser el vínculo de Craig y Kenny, porque no me gustan los triángulos amorosos tóxicos. :D Saludos a Valeria Sandoval y a las personas que han estado esperando la cuarta parte. ^^


	5. Dejemos las cervezas a un lado

π

Título: Hipster Boy.

Ships: Creek/Keek.

Tweek •

Seis minutos para las ocho.

El reloj sonaba por cada segundo que pasaba, la cabeza me dolía y no estaba dispuesto a tomar las drogas que hace años me había recetado el maldito doctor, de tan sólo recordarlo me daba asco. Mis ganas de ir a aquella fiesta se arrastraban junto con mis migrañas, con un suéter verde puesto salí mientras que cogía como prevención los lentes gruesos que tanto odiaba. Mi vida giraba en torno a medicamentos multicolores. "Este sirve para los ataques y aquel para las visiones" En el otro lado del país mis padres, de seguro se relajaban. Dejándome solo en un pueblo de cosas inexplicables. Grupos que literalmente iban al espacio, pelinegros drogadictos que te invitaban a ver unicornios con ellos, ¡Nada tenía sentido!

Sin embargo, esa fiesta sonaba bien, la distracción perfecta para un domingo por la noche. No me di cuenta que estaba ya en la calle hasta que choqué con un señor que parecía nervioso, ni siquiera pidió disculpas y se pasó de largo. "Maleducado". Rodé los ojos y seguí mi camino, me adentraba a un sitio que por cada manzana se hacía más bello, mi boca asemejó a una "O" al notar que tan grande y ordenada estaba la casa de ese tal Token. "Claro, Tweek, una fiesta de adolescentes hormonales no es para nada una mala idea" intenté callar esa vocecita de mi cabeza, no lo logré. La puerta estaba abierta al público, así que pude entrar sin ningún problema. En el fondo sabía que era una muy mala decisión.

Un afroamericano me recibió con un gesto amigable por más que no lo conocía. La casa estaba casi desolada, sólo se encontraba el dueño de la casa, la pelirroja que me invitó limándose las uñas y "él." Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por apenas unos pocos segundos, antes de que yo desviara la mirada hacia el suelos. Me incomodaban esas orbes azul marino, es más, me incomodaba mirar a alguien directamente así, me recordaba el fenómeno que soy con esos dos pares diferentes.

La única fémina se percató de mi llegada y me dirigió una sonrisa mostrando su labial rojo como sus cabellos, era linda, no lo podía negar.

De repente, la cocina repleta de utilencillos se volvió mi refugió del alcohol que aumentaban conforme la gente iba llegando. Muchos rostros desconocidos, a decir verdad, y ningún rastro de Kenny, esperaba que hubiera venido, ya que él es un casanova no desperdicia cualquier opción para emborracharse. No lo culpaba, podría ser un adorador del alcohol, sin embargo también era una persona que no solía salir mucho, debido a sus problemas familiares. Suspire mirando el marco de la puerta, ¿qué hacía en una fiesta si no participaba realmente? Caminé decidido a por lo menos entablar conversación con alguien nuevo. Un grupo mixto jugaba a la botella ebria, no miré más porque no estaba preparado mentalmente para ver como dos jóvenes de besaban de lengua llegando hasta lo vulgar. Escuché música clásica entreverarse con la mezcla estúpida colocada en el ambiente, debería haber alguien razonable y con buen gusto en la planta alta y yo no iba a perderme el gusto de conocerla.

Cuando subí escaleras arriba, la música agradable para mí iba escuchándose mejor. Sonreí satisfecho al encontrar la habitación correcta. Toqué despacio, al escuchar un "pasen" sereno, giré la perilla y abrí la puerta. Lo primero que observé fue una ushanka verde seguida de un cabello rojo violentamente esponjado.

-Oh, encontraste la biblioteca. -dijo tranquilo con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Tweek? Creo... Bueno, eso no importa, soy Kyle.

Noté unas pecas poco visibles por debajo de sus ojos color esmeralda. Parecía muy alto, Kenny me había hablado sobre él, si estaba en lo correcto, el joven era judío y era capitán de un equipo de basketball. No lo conocía bien, pero me agradaba y la biblioteca parecía un lugar donde podría pasar horas y horas solamente contemplándola. Me hizo una seña para que me siente en suelo con él, me pareció bien, ya que éste estaba alfombrado. Me di un fuerte sentón y miré su cabello oculto en vano por la gran ushanka.

-S... Sí, soy Tweek. - afirmé.

Después de una mutua presentación, hablamos de diversos temas. Por ejemplo, el chico con quien siempre se juntaba era Stan y había acabado hace poco con una tal Wendy, que el gordo que me abucheó en el autobús se llamaba Eric y era un xenófobo de cabeza a pies, que el moreno de la puerta era Token y era el muy rico. Me preguntó cosas de mi vida, apenas le dije que había dejado un loro en mi antiguo hogar.

Un chico de gorro con pompón rojo entró de golpe con una botella vacía en la mano derecha. Kyle y él intercambiaron miradas, hablaban por medio de leerse los ojos, yo lo sabía.

-Está bien, Stanley. -bufó el más alto parándose sobre sí mismo. -Me debes una. -y lo señaló divertido.

-G-gracias, Ky.

-Lo siento por esta interrupción, Tweek. -dijo Kyle cortés, dicho esto jaló a Stan hacia afuera.

Balbuceé unos cuantos gimoteos y como no podía mantenerme quieto salí. Escuché una voz femenina diciendo tonterías en el pasillo, sin dudas estaba ebria. Fue entonces que cuando dos siluetas se hacían más visibles escuché una insoportable y drogadicta voz nasal.

-No, Wendy. No estamos en la Antártida.

Quise darme vuelta y regresar a todo paso a la biblioteca. Lástima que soy una mierda en el deporte.

-¡Ey, tú!- escuché mientras corría inútilmente. -Carajo, ¡Ven a ayudarme! Testaburger pesa más de lo que imaginaba.

Suspire con resignación y volteé para encontrarme con Craig Tucker.

Dejemos las cervezas a un lado, rubio.

π

Aclaro, el Kyle de mi headcannon es el segundo más alto del team Stan (el primero es Kenny) Y las frases en cursivas, son los pensamientos de Craig y las frases con comillas los de Tweek, ahora en adelante los de Kenny estarán en negrita.

N/A: Wow, ¿esta soy yo? Actualizo 2 días seguidos, ¡es obra de Jebús! Yaaay. :D Aunque de todas meneras he perdido los lectores que tenía. :'c Pero, ¡esperaré! Y me está gustando como me va quedando esto, sé que el cliché de la "fiesta" es algo insoportable, pero no veía mejor ocasión para colocar a Wendy ebria, quien por cierto, influirá mucho en la trama. Bueno me voy. ^^


End file.
